


Hangman's Gambit

by TheRedAssassin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kinda, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Non-Dispair Au, Non-Linear Narrative, On Syo's part at least, Serial Killers, Single Parents, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Stalking, alternative past, no Original Characters, why would you give this smol boy scissors?, wow the tags are hella weird when i look them up like damn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAssassin/pseuds/TheRedAssassin
Summary: “I know who you are! You’re Hari Fukawa. You’re mom is one of the world’s most renowned authors.” She exclaimed excitedly as the boy beside her curled into himself. His fingers came together in a nervous fashion as his green eyes abrashly darted away, his cheeks flushed.“T-That’s right. M- my mom is Tako Fukawa."____An Au where world reknowned author Toko Fukawa and her serial killer split personality Syo, raise the savior of the wizarding world.





	Hangman's Gambit

“I know who you are! You’re Hari Fukawa. You’re mom is one of the world’s most renowned authors.” She exclaimed excitedly as the boy beside her curled into himself. His fingers came together in a nervous fashion as his green eyes abrashly darted away, his cheeks flushed.

 

“T-That’s right. M- my mom is Tako Fukawa.” A timid smile flashed across his face before he nervously moved his hands again, his finger pads coming together at the tips while the rest of his finger moved closer or further apart depending on the way he stressed the joints. “S-she was worried w-what might happen while I was here.”

 

“Huh? Why would your mum be worried?” The red-haired boy who introduced himself as Ronald Weasley earlier, questioned.

 

“It’s because of what happened to your mum, at Hope’s Peak right?” He glanced back at the engaged curly haired girl giving a timid nod to her question. “Oh that was probably something private...” She paused her face slightly embarrassed and unsure what to do before brightening and sticking her hand out “I’m Hermione Granger.”

 

He studied her hand almost as if he was unsure what she was going to do with it, before timidly taking her hand and weakly shaking it. “H-hari Fukawa.” Releasing his hand quickly he nabbed the hardback book beside himself and flipping it open to the page bookmarked.

 

“So I should go back to finding that frog.” Hermione sighed as she eyed the wall made from Hari’s book. She could take a hint that he needed space, Ron on the other hand..

 

“What’s Hope’s Peak?” His eyes darted between Hermione and Hari. She shook her head with a sour looking face, trying to project to just drop it. He almost opened his mouth again when the train cart’s door opened with a clack as three boys blocked the doorway. Hari ducked his head even further into the black book, his fingers gripping the sides intensely.

 

“They say that Harry Potter is on this train. Have any of you seen him?” Demanded a young boy’s voice.

 

“No.” Two voices replied. There was a pause before the same voice as before thick with annoyance picked up. “Have you seen him?” He flinched at the tone before peeking over the make-shift wall at the three.

 

“Oh it’s you.” the boy from Madam Malkin’s robe shop boredly stated as he recognized the moppy black hair and intense green eyes. They flickered between the three of them before settling on the blond-haired boy.“I didn’t get to introduce myself the last time we met. I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” A smirk appearing on his face but immediately fell at the badly hidden snicker in a cough from Ron.

“Think my name’s funny? There’s no need to tell me who you are. That red hair, freckles and hand-me-downs, you could only be a Weasley.”

 

He turned back to Hari and Hermione his face unpleasant as he demanded “ And what are your names?” 

 

“Hermione Granger.” She haughtily replied, the flavor of disdain coloring her words.

 

“H-h-hari F-f-f-”

 

“Ugh stop stuttering like a moron.”

 

“-f-fukawa.”

 

His face was almost as purple as an eggplant, the nerves dripping off him almost like water.

 

“What a disappointment. You’re not even British. What are you doing at Hogwarts, foreigner?” Draco crossed his arms impatiently waiting for an answer.

 

“Hey you can’t say that!” Ron shouted standing up. “Leave him alone.”

 

“And what are you going to do Wheeze-lee?” he sneered. “Fight us?”

 

“Hey we can’t be fighting. We’ll get in trouble before we even get to the school.” Hermione bit, grabbing onto the back of Ron's shirt.

 

“If you don’t get out of here.” He hissed, twisting to get out of her grip.

 

“But we don’t feel like leaving do we Crabb, Goyle?” He slightly tipped his head in both of their directions.

 

“It looks like you're outnumbered.”

 

Draco smirked.

 

But before they could take a step in, a strange harrowing laugh came from the corner. It original was quiet till it grew in volume, it going from a normal laugh to something hysterical. It sent chills down his spine. And in the corner was little Hari Fukawa, his eyes dull and almost flaky; something akin to old peeling paint on a rusted car, or dried blood on a dusty green chalkboard.

 

“Is that what you think?” He grinned, his white teeth bared.

 

“We’re not scared of you.”

 

On command, Goyle stepped in, his bulk taking a part of the small compartment. Hari in response stood up in a flash, something flickering silver in his clenched hand. Taking aim there was a woosh of metal flying near Goyle. The item only missing it’s mark as a howl rang out.

 

Goyle’s hand flew wildly as attempted to dislodge Scabber’s teeth from his knuckle. In the wild flurry of motion, he hit Hari in the face, making him fall back into Hermione, twisting his body angle. With a meaty thunk his head banged into the edge of the train’s metal frame as a similar thunk came from Scabber’s body hitting the window.

 

“You killed him.”

 

Draco’s face was white as a sheet as he took off with Crabb hot on his heels. Only a few seconds later Goyle scrambled out of the compartment leaving the three dazed.

 

Hermione was the first to drop to Hari’s level trying to check his head. There wasn’t any blood.

 

“Ow.” a weak voice moaned as a single eye opened. “D-Did I fall?”

 

“No, Goyle hit you in the face.” Ron gritted his hands cupping Scabbers.

 

“I-is he o-okay?”

 

“Yeah, I think he’s just knocked out.” Moving the body closer he continued in surprise. “I don’t believe it. He’s asleep.”

 

“T-that’s good at least.”

 

“Hey Hari just hit his head and all you can worry about is your rat?” Hermione asked in outrage. She now stood with her arms crossed glaring at the red head.

 

“It’s o-okay.” Hari slowly sat up, despite his head throbbing. “P-please don’t get mad at him.”

 

She almost retorted when a voice echoed over the train. “We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken in the school separately.”

 

Startled she looked up before hurriedly saying, “We don’t even have our robes on yet!” She nearly took off before turning quickly with “Don’t think this is over Ron.” With that she dashed out leaving Hari and Ron alone.

 

“Jeez girls. I won’t ever understand them.”

 

Hari frowned at the statement but Ron failed to see before speaking again. “We should get dressed before she comes back.” He huffed before taking out a long black robe, it’s arm’s and bottom seemingly a little small for him. Hari followed suit clasping the robe over himself.

 

As the train came to a stop, several people shouted and shoved passed, squeezing the students onto the dark platform. The air chilly and cool. A dull light flashed as large man swayed a lantern in the darkening eve.

 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here! Hey Hari alright there?”

 

Hagrid’s friendly smile beamed over the heads of the other students. Hari nodded his head staying close to the familiar person in the crowd of students. More students his age gathered around, as Hagrid called. His hands became clench tighter and tighter as they pulsed around him.

 

It almost was too much.

 

He quickly groped inside his robe, trying to get to the pocket of his jacket. His search grew even more frantic as he failed to locate the object he seeked.

 

“Are you okay?” Neville asked as he watched Hari’s nervous fingers desperately search.

 

Freezing he turned to the boy. His pallor nearly white. “M- m- m- m-my m-mo m-o mom’s s- s- si-.” As if that was an acceptable answer, Hari pushed, elbowed, and shimmied his way through several disgruntled students before bolting towards the nearly empty train. It only took him a few seconds before reaching the compartment him and Ron had been in.

 

Distressed his eyes raked over the room, trying to spot a metallic shine. When that lacked to provide results, he ducked down, reaching his hand underneath the chairs hoping to grab the lost item. What seemed as hours but was only seconds, his fingers felt a familiar silvery coolness.

 

Gently he pulled it out.

 

A pair stylized but simple scissors laid in his hand.

 

He smiled before placing them into his robe’s pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I might of gotten into the Danganronpa series. Making my way through the first game and got inspired by someone's else's fanfic that slightly touched on the subject and decided hey why the hell not. So here I am spending one of my last free days of summer writing this for the whole day. Which I don't regret. Just uh. Probably should've worked on one of the other fic's I started instead of doing this.
> 
> Eh. I'm making good progress on them so I suppose that's a plus.
> 
>  
> 
> this is a non-tragedy Au. Where the killing game actually happened but it wasn't aired to the world and the world outside the school was completely fine.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways with that said, I don't have a beta reader so if there are any mistakes I'm just dumb and shoot me a message telling me what's wrong. (Either that be grammar or spelling.) Also please don't spoil the game for me. I'm at chapter 4 at the murder so don't tell me who did it.
> 
> Alright so I bid you all adieu till next time!
> 
> EDIT: I had to reupload this because for some reason A03 didn't put it into the archive? IDK it was weird  
> Also I'm trying to debate what house to put him in. I kinda like him in Ravenclaw or Slytherin but idk. Harry still has a heart of gold so Gryffindor might be okay too. //la shrugs//


End file.
